Sandākage's Challenger
Sandākage's Challenger Saru Konton sighed in exasperation as he signed some documents. So boring... Saru thought to himself. Suddenly, Saru's office door was slammed open. "Lord Sandākage, I wish to challenge you!" Saru looked up from his desk and examined the shinobi that had charged into his office. "What is it that you want?" Saru asked, going back to his documents. "I wish to challenge you!" the shinobi replied. "What is your name?" Saru asked, still not looking at the shinobi. "My name is Shion Uzumaki!" the shinobi yelled. Shion let out a scream of pain as he suddenly flew back into a wall. Shion shakily raised his head upwards to see Saru standing in front of him. "I'm going to assume you've never heard one of my lectures. I do not accept challenges. It's a simple fact." Saru spat. "Don't bother asking me." Saru turned around, and went back to his desk. A fist flew towards Saru, and Saru moved to the side to avoid it. "Fine. I'll amuse you for now." Saru said, chuckling. Saru lead Shion to the arena, the both of them preparing for combat. Saru teleported to the other side of the arena, and Shion did the same. Once they were both on opposite sides, Shion charged towards Saru, casting the hand signs necessary for the Great Fireball Jutsu, and shot it towards Saru. Saru just stood in place as he cast the hand signs to create a large wall of earth to block the fireball. Shion charged at the wall, shattering it with his fist. Saru cast one his own techniques, Gaseous Genjutsu: Oni Steam. Shion was immediately affected by this technique, and he collapsed to the floor, writhing in agony, and releasing screams of pain. Saru started to gather chakra to fire a small chakra cannon at Shion. Once the genjutsu had worn off, Shion was barley able to stand. "I'm impressed." Saru began. "I truly am. You were able to stand after my Oni Steam? Very impressive. However, you still don't stand a chance." Shion began to hastily perform the hand signs necessary for the Water Dragon jutsu, but was blasted back a few meters back from Saru's chakra cannon. While in mid-air, Shion bit his finger, preparing the Summoning Jutsu. As soon as Shion made contact with the ground, he cast the Summoning Jutsu, and summoned a large snake. "I will defeat you, Lord Sandākage!" Shion yelled as the Snake charged at Saru. Saru bit his finger, preparing to summon his closest comrade. Saru slammed his hand on the rough terrain of the arena. Smoke was cast around the arena, causing the snake to be temporarily blinded. The snake was blasted back, and Shion fell from the snake, and hit the ground, creating a crater. "Nice one, Hayuki." Saru said as the smoke cleared, only for Shion to see that Saru was on the back of a twenty-foot gorilla. "Kid, at best, you're decent. Don't challenge me." Saru said as he cast Sage Art: Gorilla Fist. Almost immediately, Saru was surrounded by his large gorilla avatar. Shion stared up at the creature, fear in his eyes. "Now!" Saru yelled as he cast Sage Art: Gorilla Fist: Dark Chakra Geyser. Dark Chakra shot up from the ground, engulfing Shion. Shion roared in agony and misery, as his body was filled with pain, and chakra was siphoned. The geyser dissipated, and Shion fell to the ground. Saru allowed his Gorilla Fist avatar to vanish as he walked to Shion, who was laying on the ground, bleeding profusely. "Ugh..." Shion muttered. Saru sighed as he summoned a slug to heal Shion. Once Shion had healed, Saru helped him to his feet. "You beat me...with ease..." Shion said with disbelief. Saru grinned. "You were decent, kid. You'll make a good shinobi." Saru replied. Shion looked up at Saru, appreciative of the praise he had gained. "Thank you, Lord Sandākage!" Shion said, almost yelling. "How about this," Saru began. "Complete 5 S-Rank missions, and I'll take you as my pupil." Shion immediately agreed. "Thank you, Lord Sandākage!" "Now, I must be off." Saru said as he poofed into smoke. Shion just stared at the smoke with amazement and disbelief. "That was a Shadow Clone?"